Giving In
by simplyteesh
Summary: "It's finally happened," she said in a small terrified voice. - Alice comforts Lily as she accepts her feelings for one James Potter.


She sat curled up in her four-poster bed located in the seventh year Gryffindor girls dormitory hugging her aged teddy to her chest with wide eyes. Her breathing was laboured and she was a frightful mess with her robes askew and her hair in tangles.

Squeezing her eyes shut she let out a groan that could be only explained as horror or pain.

"Lily!" a feminine yet bossy voice sounded from the hall outside the room, the girl in question only hugged the teddy closer and curled into the fetal position tighter.

The dorm room door burst open with a bang as a short stocky girl with curly blonde hair skidded through it with a look of determination.

"Lily! What on earth is the matter with you! I was just getting a good flirt session with Frank going and then you come barrelling through the common room like hell was snapping at your heels!"

Lily grabbed the pillow underneath her and proceeded to clamp it protectively over her head.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice screeched as she clawed at the pillow, ripping it off the huddled Lily.

Lily let out a pitiful wail before burrowing her head in the teddy.

"What on earth is the matter with you!" Alice insisted, prodding her rapidly with her pointer finger.

Poking her head out from behind the old ratty teddy bear, Lily's wide watery eyes could only be seen.

"Nah-uh, Lily Evans, don't even try to use those big green eyes on me! I'm not James Potter, I won't melt at the sight of them!"

At the mention of the boy's name Lily let out another strangled wail, even more pitiful than the other.

Alice huffed to herself and rubbed a hand over her carefully rouged face, "I should've known, it's about him isn't it."

Sighing in defeat, Alice plonked herself onto the edge on Lily's now messy bed and cast a desperate look at the distraught girl before her.

Sensing that the wrath of Alice had wanned for the time being, Lily straightened up and rest on her back on her pillows while she twiddled her thumbs restlessly.

"It's finally happened," she said in a small terrified voice, barely above a whisper.

Alice, now a adopting a calm and soothing tone inquired, "What's finally happened?"

Lily looked up from her thumbs and stared hopelessly at her best friend, "I tried to stop myself these past few months, avoiding and distracting, I thought I was making progress!"

Alice, finally cottoning onto what Lily was ranting about, let her jaw drop.

"No," She said slowly, "I thought you had that under control, I thought you said there was no possible way in hell it was going to happen!"

"And I believed myself!"

Alice nodded her head in understanding, before breaking the silence cautiously, "So, what happened?"

Lily groaned again and began to chew on her nail nervously, "Well I was sitting under the Quiddich stands, you know, avoiding" she began slowly, the shaking still in her voice.

"and I had just finished my book when I looked up through the stands and..." she trailed off, suddenly becoming very interested in her nail.

"And..." Alice attempted to prompt her.

"And... he was up there, in the sky flying" She started again, "and he just looked so good, I mean amazing, literally took my breath away Alice."

Alice pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, she could guess where this was going.

"So I said to myself, _Lily get yourself out of there, code red situation_, but Alice it took all my strength to make a break for the exit."

"So as I was hurrying along the dirt path chanting to myself that its just hormones, I spot him flying down towards the exit... where I was standing!"

Alice gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"And... and when he landed, all wind-blown and tight Quiddich robes, I lost it." Lily sighed in defeat, "All our planning and plotting all that work to stop me for falling for him just went out the window!"

"No Lily! I spent hours finding alternate routes for you to take so you wouldn't see him between classes!"

"I just looked at him and my stomach did a summersault, my heart beat twice as fast and all rational thought flew out the window,"

"So that's why you came running through here, upset because you finally accepted your deep longing love for James Potter?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Oh Alice, I wish!" She chirped, grasping her teddy bear as if it would save her from whatever she had done.

"before he could notice me, or even before I knew what I was doing, I'd grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him!"

Alice fell off the bed, "Lily!"

"And it was brilliant! It was intense! He smelt like grass and broomstick wax, his lips were soft and I could feel his muscles under his robes!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes wide as she relived the moment from 20 minutes ago.

"But Lily! You've been putting every spare effort and moment you have for the last two months into avoiding something like this. You said that if your body was going to betray you, you would do everything in your power to prevent it. Lily, you practically forced me to help you with that hair-brained scheme!"

Lily looked at Alice guiltily, "I know! I know what I said, and I know what I did. But I can't fight it anymore Alice, he's not the boy that annoyed me to insanity, he's a man that... that... I'm in love with." She finished softly.

Alice nodded her head, knowing in her heart that this moment was bound to come sooner or later, those two were meant to be no matter how much Lily fought it.

"Wait a minute, so you snogged the poor guy senseless, fulfilled his seven year dream and then sprinted like a crazy woman?"

Lily bit her lip and nodded her head, now sitting side-by-side on the bed with Alice, the rescue teddy long forgotten.

"I just didn't know what to do, I felt like I was betraying myself when I came to my senses. I still feel like I've given up." Lily said sombrely.

Alice smiled at her neurotic best friend, the girl may be a brilliant witch but she had a lot to learn when it came to feelings.

"Lily honey, why fight it? He loves you and you love him. Go see him down in the common room and this time don't run away."

Lily bit her lip and let out one last whimper of panic, Alice gave her shoulder a little nudge of encouragement and pushed her towards the door, "Go get him Lilyflower."

Lily straightened her robes and flattened her hair, gave Alice a desperate yet excited look and disappeared through the door and down the stairs.

Alice sat down on the bed with an exhausted huff, a few moments later she grinned widely to the empty room as she heard James' exhilarated whoop of joy followed by Lily's giggle of accomplishment.

Rearranging the teddy back onto Lily's bed, Alice slowly descended the stairs with the sole intent of snogging Frank senseless in a broom closet that night.


End file.
